Afterglow
by Moonicee
Summary: Dawn and Paul have known each other since 5th Grade. Then one day when they were alone, Paul suddenly had the urge to kiss Dawn with people around, good thing they didn't see them. Ikarishipping.
1. Chapter 1

Me and Paul have known each other since I met him in 5th Grade. No one really likes him in school since he's always been the cold-hearted bastard I knew. He'd call me names most of the times and it would annoy me a lot. Me, Paul, May and Drew would hang out together most of the times. May and Drew has been dating for a long time now. While, me, of course, the girl with dark blue hair would never find someone to like her. But what's strange is that she likes Paul ever since the 5th Grade when she was being bullied by a few other kids in the park and Paul came right in front of me, protecting me. That's how it all started and this is my story.

* * *

><p>As I was walking to school with the bag on my shoulder, May suddenly appeared behind my back and shouted "Good morning!" I thought I'd definitely be deaf when she shouted in my ear. "Hey May. Can you do me a favor?" She looked puzzled when I asked her. "What is it?"<p>

"Can you not shout in my ear every morning?" I was already annoyed with her routine every morning. "Psh, fine. Whatever." May finally closed her mouth and we were finally approaching the school.

When I entered the school I went straight to my locker and got my books. Just as about I was gonna go, suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turned to face the person and it was Paul. "Can I borrow your Math book? I forgot my mine at home." I was too distracted looking at his charcoal eyes, for a moment I snapped back to earth. "Uh yeah, sure." I reached my hand in my locker and got the book Paul wanted and gave it to him before the bell rang. "Here you go."

"Yeah, thanks." After that he just left.

_Typical the old bastard._ I thought to myself with a slight anger to him. But I still couldn't help but put a small smile on myself.

After a few hours of classes. We had lunch together on our usual spot, the rooftop. Well, there isn't really a roof. Anyway, there were a lot of benches and it was like a garden. People barely go up here, I have no idea why though. You can clearly see the blue skies on top of us. "Hey. Are you gonna eat your pudding?" Drew asked as he was chewing on his sprinkled donut. I replied softly and slightly annoyed "No, here." I gave him my vanilla pudding, I didn't really feel like eating eat since I had too much thoughts on my head.

"You alright?" Asked May a little concered. "Yeah..." I replied trying to avoid any conversation.

I averted my eyes to the side where Paul was. He was eating his usual bread. As I was about to say something to him, he noticed that I was looking at him.

"What? You think I'm gorgeous now?" He smirked.

_Oh god, how much I hated that smirk. _"Like hell." I slightly laughed. "Oh by the way, where's my book you borrowed?"

"Its in my locker, I'll give it to you later." He turned to face the sky on top of us. I was still looking at him. I didn't get why I ever fell in love with this bastard. Calling him that always made me laughed. I giggled a little and stood up. "Hey May, I'll just go the restroom for a while." I told her so she wouldn't have to come and find me. As I was about to take my first step, Paul suddenly said "I'll go too." A little shock shivered me. I was still facing my back on him, as soon as he got up we started walking together.

We were in the empty hall. Everyone was in the canteen.

"You aren't really going to the restroom are you?" I looked at him. "Nahh, I just felt like going inside and leaving them alone."

"I see." I was about to push the girls restroom door when he said "I'll wait for you out here."

"Yeah okay." I smiled at him. When I went inside I thought I saw a little blush cross over Paul's face but it must've been my imagination.

When school ended, I would always go to the usual spot where we ate. I climbed the stairs to the rooftop and sat on one of the benches beside the wall near the door so no one would see me. For few minutes or so when the wind was stroking my hair. I heard the door opening and May appeared "Still here, huh?"

"Yeah. You can go home already, I'll catch up with you later." Me and May stay in the same house together. "Fine." May went back to where she entered.

Another few minutes passed. The door opened and I saw the person who I liked, Paul. I felt shiver in me when he was looking for something and then he saw me. "There you are."

"Here I am, what're you doing here?" I asked a little confused. "May wanted me to stay with you for awhile."

_DAMMIT MAY! I'm going to kill you._ "You can just go home if you want, I'm fine here by myself. I mean you might have some stuff to d-"

"I'm staying." He interrupted and sat beside me on the bench. He reached something in his bag and he had the book I lent him. "Here." I got the book and shoved it inside my bag.

Few minutes passed by in silence. We just sat beside each other.

_I'm here to clear my head. BUT HOW CAN I WHEN I'M SITTING WITH THIS GUY?_ I finally stood up and got my bag, "I'm fine now. I'll go home." As I was starting to walk towards the door, I felt a tug on my wrist. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me onto him. I fell back and ended up sitting on his lap. My body immediately tensed. Then I heard someone opening the door, it was some guy complaining he left something up here. "Dude, I swear it was right here."

I realized I'm still sitting on Paul's lap and he was staring out on the corner of the wall hoping no one would see us. I was struggling to get out of his lap but then he was too strong, his arm was around my waist. "What are you doing?" I whispered so the guys in front won't hear. "Shutup." He said, that only made me even furious. "Let go of me!" I raised my voice a little but just enough so the guys won't hear. I kept struggling until he leaned in and kissed me. My eyes widened as his lips were on mine, my body was even more tensed. I grabbed his shirt and squeezed it. I wanted it to last forever. Finally the guys went back to where they entered and we were alone again.

Once the kiss broke, I finally got to stand up and scream at him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" I rubbed the back of my hand on my mouth. "It was the only way to shut you up." He smirked.

My face went the other way so he wouldn't have to see me blushing so hard. _It was my first kiss. _I thought to myself, I felt I was about to cry. I just ran to the door and cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Chapter 2 coming soon.<strong>

**Sorry if I had any typos. :/**

**Please don't flame. Please Review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, my god. Are you alright?" May stood up from the sofa, watching tv as I walked in. "Yeah... I need some alone time please. I'll tell you everything later." I replied, I really don't want to talk right now. I went up the stairs to my room and locked the door behind me. Once I was finally alone, I attacked my own bed and buried my face in my pillow.

_Why does he have to be so cruel? Who the hell does he think he is? Why did he even grab my wrist in the first place? Did he know that people were gonna come? What's his game? Why did he kiss me so suddenly? I know it wasn't because he had to shut me up. _All these questions raced in through my head. Eventually, after a few hours, I cried myself to sleep.

When I woke up from my wet pillow, I looked at the clock to see what time it was. It was 2AM in the morning. Good thing it was a Saturday. I got my jacket and went outside. I knew May would be asleep by this time already. When I got out of the house, I went straight to the park where Paul saved me from the bullies before.

When I arrived in the park, it was dark and the moonlight was my only light. I began to search for the swing, once I found it I sat down and held the chains on my side and began to move back and forth. Right now, I feel like moving away, going some place far away from here. But I knew that was impossible. I looked at the moon, it was so bright. After a few seconds of looking at it, I noticed myself smiling, but only a small one.

After around 30 minutes. I began to walk back to the house but what stopped me was a figure in the dark, the firgure was really familiar to me. It began to come closer, I was supposed to be scared because I didn't know this figure But apparently, I knew who it was, Paul. "Hey." He said coolly. I seriously wanted to punch him in the face. I just ignored him and just started walking back to the house. But then, he tugged my wrist and I was facing him, really closely. His hands were gripped hard in my arms, I wanted to escape but he was too strong, like the incident earlier. I looked away so I wouldn't have to see him.

"Would you just listen to me?" I didn't want to hear any word from him at all. I looked at my feet, my eyes were filling with water, I tried to hold it but it was too late. They were pouring down my cheeks. Finally, Paul removed his hands from my arm and sighed. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" I finally said to him, I really wanted to get out of here before anything gets worse.

"I'm sorry about earlier, okay? Just forget what happened."

_How can I forget something as "that?" It was my first and you want me to forget it? _Finally, I got to look him in the eyes, his were so serious and focused. I had to look away again. I wanted to tell him how I felt but an "Okay." Just went out of my mouth. I regret the moment I said it.

I started to walk away again from him. I wanted him to run after me and hug me but then it didn't happen. I just knew that his eyes were looking at me as I was walking away.

When I arrived home, May was waiting for me on the sofa. She turned of the TV once she saw me. "You have some explaining to do." May demanded, she was serious when it comes to me being depressed. And so, I sat beside her and told her what happened earlier in school and my encounter with Paul awhile ago. "I see." That's all she says after I explain. Even explaining the story makes me tired. I ended up sleeping on her lap.

I woke up around lunch time. I smelled May's famous spaghetti meatball. "Hey, sleepy head." She called me when she knew I was awake already. I sat on the dining table and waited for the meal. "Hey..." I didn't really want to talk and only because I was still sleepy. After eating, I went out to buy some snacks for later. When I walked to the convenience store, I saw Drew. "Hey, big head." Yes, May and Drew would always call me names too. "Hey, what're you doing here?" I asked as I was picking on which chips to buy, cheese or butter? "Just wanted to buy sodas."

We both approached the cashier once we were done picking what we wanted. When we were out of the store, he puts a hand on my head "Sorry, about Paul I mean."

_I was shocked. How did he know what happened? _"H-How did you know that?" I demanded him. "May." Of course. _Stupid. _I sighed and waved him goodbye before the conversation goes any further.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if there isn't much Ikari in this one. But I'll make sure there's a lot in the next chapter. ;D<strong>

**Please Review. 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, apparently I didn't do anything much last weekend. I came to my first class, sat at the back seat to avoid anyone. I look outside the window wondering many thoughts. _Man, I hate mornings. _I yawned. I put my head on the table and put my arms under my head for comfort. I didn't want to look at anything, I was still too sleepy. I heard someone pulling a chair next to me, I didn't bother trying to know until they said, "Hey, stupid." I immediately recognized that voice. _Dammit, I don't want to deal with this, especially first thing in the morning. _I finally looked up and saw his purple hair and his eyes. They were focused on me. Then that smirk appeared right before me. "Looks like you didn't wash your face today, you look horrible."

"Shutup. I know that already." I hissed, moving my head away from him.

After a few hours, we had lunch. We went to the usual spot, the roof. "MAN! I'm hungry!" May complained as she was searching through her lunch. It was akward eating beside Paul, we didn't talk for hours, only earlier.

"I don't really feel like eating, I'll just go get something in my locker." Paul said coolly. I didn't care what he wanted. "Sure." Drew happily said. After that Paul got up and went to the door. It was only the three of us left. May and Drew kept staring at me. "What?" Finally breaking the awkward silence.

"Are you sure your alright?" May asked with a worried look on her face.

"Yes, don't worry about me." I replied.

"I can beat up Paul for you if you want." Drew popped in the conversation while he was chewing on his donut.

"That won't be necessary." I really didn't want anyone getting hurt, especially Paul.

"I'm gonna go to the canteen and get a drink." I stood up and went to the door. I really didn't want to get anything, I just wanted to escape from them.

As I was walking by the lockers in the hall. I felt a tug on my wrist and I was about to scream for help but then the person covered my mouth and I ended up in the Janitor's room with the guy. It was dark and the person was still covering my mouth. I needed to get out. Then the person finally opened the lights and it was Paul. He finally lets go of his hand on my mouth. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I finally said, relaxing that it was nobody else. His body was so near to me. The room was so small. And there were a lot of mops. "I just needed to talk to you." He finally said and sighed. Combing his hands on his hair, he tried to work on what he was gonna say. "I'm really sorry, okay?" He whispered.

"I get it already. It was a mista-"

"Look, the reason I held your hand that day was because... I wanted more time with you. I mean, we barely really talk and when you were about to go, I just panicked."

I didn't know if he was saying anything of this right. _He wanted more time with me? _It seemed impossible but there he was saying it. I looked away not wanting to see his face. He put his hand on the wall between me, now I was trapped nowhere to go. I started to shiver. _This isn't happening at all. _I didn't want to believe it. Then he lifts my chin up and I'm staring at his eyes. Tears fell from my face. He turned off the light and then I felt his lips on mine. I felt my body tensed, once again, I grabbed his shirt. Kissing him back, then I felt his tongue on my buttom lip and I opened my mouth a little for him to give way in me. Our kisses were more desperate and more rough. I felt like I was melting, my legs starting to shake, I couldn't stand anymore so I slowly, bent down to sit. One of the mops in the room fell down but we just ignored it. Our mouths were still locked together.

He stroked my hair and I feel his hands on my waist. When our kiss broke, he rested his forehead on mine and we stayed like that for a few seconds. Then the bell rang. We hear people going to their lockers and their next class. "I think we need to g-" He interrupted me with another deep kiss. _This isn't a dream, right? This is reality, right?_ When we didn't hear any more feets stomping on the floor, the halls were cleared once again. Our kiss broke, "I'll wait for you on the usual spot later on." he whispered. After that he got up and went out the door leaving me alone in the dark.

Once, I collected myself and went to class. I didn't bother listening to my teacher's anger on me, I just went to the seat on the back. I had this feeling of wanting him to touch me some more. I tried to relax, after a few minutes, I did. I sighed and focused on the window. My face just went red when I thought of what happened just now. I buried my face on my hands. Then I felt a paper airplane on my table. I took it and read what it said, _**What happened to you earlier? Me and Drew kept looking for you. **_I looked around and saw May, she was waving at me. I just smiled at her for response and nodded. She still had a worried look on her face. Everything was going okay. Great. I smile at myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Chapter 4 will come soon. Please tell me what you think. :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

As I was walking at the hall with my bag over my shoulder, I started to doubt what happened earlier. I don't know why but I just do. _Should I go meet him later? Maybe I shouldn't have done anything. Freakin' stupid. _I sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around to see my brunette friend. "You okay? You've been sighing for quite a while now." May looked at me with those worried eyes. I just feel really guilty for now telling her what happened but at the same time I know my limits when it comes to telling people my life. "Yeah." managed to come out of my mouth but that's it then I continued walking. I knew she was looking at my back while I was going to my last class of the day. I just ignored that feeling and went on.

After classes, I didn't know whether to go to the rooftop or just head home. My had was full of thoughts. I might've looked like I just came out from a cat fight with someone. Yes, I was that terrible looking. I went to my locker and put my books back inside and once I closed it, I turned my head to the side seeing that Paul was just walking, as if nothing happened at all and walked right passed me. I went straight to the school entrance, I decided not to go instead.

I was supposed to go home but then I just ended up at the park, under a tree. I tossed my backpack to the side, sat down and looked up at the sky. I felt the wind cut through my skin and my hair as it makes it dance. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my cellphone to check if I had any messages and I did, from Paul.

_**Hey. I'm here at the rooftop now, if you're busy with something right now, I can wait. Just come as soon as you can.**_

I didn't know what to say to him. I flipped my phone and put it back inside my pocket. I felt guilty for not coming to him. I know that what happened earlier was the thing I wanted the most but something in my heart doubted something. I'm not sure though. Thinking of so much thoughts, I fell asleep.

I awoke with a ringtone from my cellphone in my pocket. I grabbed it and flipped it open. "Hello?" My voice was still woozy from the sleep. "DAWN! HAVE YOU SEEN PAUL? DREW SAID HE HASN'T COME BACK YET." May shouted in my ear which widened my eyes with the words she just said. "W-what?"

"WE'RE FINDING HIM RIGHT NOW BUT WE CAN'T SEEM TO FIND HIM. EITHER ON OF US CALLS IF EVER WE FIND HIM, OKAY? OKAY." After that she hung up. I looked at my phone to check what time it was, _7:48PM. _I was shocked with the time. I stood up and ran as fast as I could. I didn't care about my bag I left. I knew where I was supposed to head to, the school's rooftop.

Once I reached the gate, it was closed but I just climbed it anyway. Once, I was in the school's territory, I tried to find the light switch since it was freakishly dark. But I didn't have time to do that. I knew my way and found the door to the rooftop. I slammed it open and saw nothing. "Paul?" I just said it as if I was talking to him. Still nothing. I started to go around the corner where he first kissed me and there he was. He was sitting on the bench with his eyes closed. I immediately knew he was sleeping. I ran to him and flung my arms around his head. "Paul." I couldn't stand anymore so I just plopped down to the floor as I watch his eyes open. "Hm." He ruffled through his hair and widened his eyes when he saw me. He flung his arms around me, I started to cry and so I rested my face on his chest. "Oh my god. I thought something bad happened to you." Paul said with a really shaky voice. "I couldn't bring myself to face you."

"Stupid." He hissed. I couldn't help but laugh at the same time I cried. He still had his arms around my shoulders. Once he let go, I saw his worried look which shocked me cause he never showed any emotions at all. I couldn't bring myself to speak cause of my tears in my eyes and the hiccups. I felt his hands stroking my hair. I finally got to collect myself and look up in his face properly. "I'm late." That was all I could say. "I'm just glad you're okay." He whispered.

"Just don't do get me worrying like that okay? You should've just left when I didn't came." I told him. "Why would I leave? When you're worth waiting for?"

I couldn't help but laugh a bit with the cheesy line he just said. We both got up and went out of the school.

I texted May that I found Paul and that we're both okay. Right now, is just where I wanna be. Beside Paul, on the beach, looking at the waves crashing through the sand. "Are you sure this is okay? I mean it is getting late." I said.

"It's fine." He wrapped his one arm aound my shoulders and pulled me in closer to him. I layed my head on his shoulder. Once, I looked up at him, he caught my gaze and locked our lips together. It wasn't like the previous one we had in the closet at school, it was more of a light kiss. We didn't rush anything. We just sat there kissing, looking at each other, waiting for the sun to rise.

* * *

><p><strong>This is the last chapter. But if you guys still want me to continue then I will, just until I get some creativity.<strong>

**Sorry for the crappy ending. :(**

**Owell. Thanks for reading anyway.**


End file.
